


Foul Ball

by fawnbinary



Series: Volleyball Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: After many awkward and concerned questions, Sugawara is brought to a doctor and given heat suppressants and then sent home. His mother comes to pick him up, and comforts him when he finally starts crying. She rubs his back and promises it’ll all be okay, but he doesn’t believe her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to end this here, but ill likely be doing more kurosuga in the future!

The sound of a door slamming is what wakes Sugawara up. Instantly, he’s surrounded by a deep, burning smell, and jolts up, eyes finding Kuroo immediately. He’s standing at the foot of the bed, teeth bared in a low growl that would normally frighten the omega, but he knows it's not meant for him. Moments pass and Kuroo turns his way, visibly relaxing when he sees that Sugawara is awake. 

He moves towards the bed and Sugawara flinches back, his shoulder stinging from the movement. Why- Oh. Oh no. 

The events from the previous night come flooding back to him. Kuroo, aggressive and wild, fucking him and then marking him. 

Bonding them together, permanently. 

He knows there are ways to separate from him, but also knows how painful and traumatizing they can be. The thought of either situation makes him feel sick, enough that Kuroo notices immediately. 

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s gone.” He approaches the bed and crawls up next to Sugawara, frowning when he moves back away from him. “Koushi, what’s wrong?”

He avoids the topic, “Who do you mean, who is gone?”

Kuroo looks annoyed at the question, sitting back and very clearly trying to control himself. “Daichi. He found us here, he was yelling at me before you woke up.”

Sugawara pales when he hears his best friend’s name, eyes wide. Daichi had found them, naked and tangled up together in bed. Could probably smell the lingering scent of sex, the pheromones hanging in the air. Just like Kuroo can smell his fear now, and he leans forward, stroking his cheek gently. 

“It’s okay, I told him you were fine. I took care of you.” Kuroo smiles softly, thumb brushing his lips. “How are you feeling now?”

He takes a moment to consider the question. Because he’d always thought he was a beta, he’d never really paid much attention to anything about omegas, thinking it would never be of use to him. But he knows how long a typical heat lasts, knows that it’s much longer without suppressants or an alpha to help. Right now he feels warm still, a tad bit dizzy like he had last night, and very dehydrated, but otherwise okay. It’s only a matter of time though before his heat kicks in again, and the idea scares him more than anything. 

“I’m… okay. I-I need to go to a nurse, I need suppressants.” 

Kuroo only looks confused when he says that. “Why? You have me.”

Sugawara bites his tongue before he can tell Kuroo that he doesn’t want him, afraid that he may get angry. Violent angry. 

“I um. You need to focus on the training camp. I’ll be okay.” He says, offering a weak smile. 

Kuroo nods, kissing his forehead and telling him he’ll be right back with a teacher. Sugawara tries not to throw up. 

\---

After many awkward and concerned questions, Sugawara is brought to a doctor and given heat suppressants and then sent home. His mother comes to pick him up, and comforts him when he finally starts crying. She rubs his back and promises it’ll all be okay, but he doesn’t believe her. 

\---

He goes back to school and tries to pretend that everything is normal. Kuroo texts him constantly, and he tries to respond, but it’s hard.

A month after everything happened, he expects to go into heat again, but doesn’t. Instead, he wakes up every morning for a week, throwing up. Kuroo comes to see him one of those mornings, and after his mother very happily lets him in, he finds Sugawara hunched over the toilet, sweaty and shaking.  

He rushes to his side immediately, soft touch making the omega jump, looking back at him in shock. He can smell his pheromones, heavy in the air, and the scent of his mate alone is enough to calm him a little, stomach seeming to settle a bit. He’s reluctant, but at the thought of the subtle comfort, he leans into his arms, breathing him in. 

“Koushi, are you in heat?” 

Sugawara shakes his head weakly, and Kuroo strokes his hair, kissing his temple. 

“I n-never went into heat.” He mumbles, “I’ve just been sick all week.”

When he looks up at his mate, his eyes are wide. Sugawara frowns, worried about that look. Kuroo speaks before he can ask what's wrong. 

“You-” He pauses, fingers sliding down Sugawara’s side to his stomach, resting there lightly. “Koushi, are you pregnant?”

“What, no, that’s-” 

He cuts himself off, stomach lurching. Is he? Memories from that night come rushing back. It was his first heat, but he remembers now, remembers that even in the first few heats, male omegas can still get pregnant. It’s rare, but it happens. Kuroo hadn’t used a condom, had knotted him. 

Sugawara cringes away from him, back over the toilet as his stomach empties into it again. A sob wracks through him, body trembling with his cries. He’s pregnant, he has to be. He hadn’t gone into heat, has been sick for a week. Kuroo rubs his back and pulls his hair out of his face, cool lips pressing against his neck. 

“It’s okay, shh, you’ll be okay.”

He doesn’t respond, clutching the toilet bowl sobbing over it until all of his energy is gone. Kuroo pulls him into his arms again and helps him to lean against the wall, leaving his side only for a moment to turn the bath water on. By the time it gets hot, Sugawara manages to get to his feet, but he lets Kuroo help him remove his damp clothes, watches as he does the same. He looks away when his underwear comes off, flushing. 

They get into the tub together once it’s filled, the hot steam rising up combined with Kuroo’s warm scent easing Sugawara’s tension. He sinks back against his mate, taking a deep breath. 

“You don’t want to be bonded, do you?” 

The question surprises him, and he looks down at his hands, resting on his stomach carefully. It takes a while for him to respond, but he finally manages to, anxious. 

“I told you not to mark me. But you couldn’t control yourself, you went into a rut.” 

It’s something that doesn’t happen too often, usually omegas present much earlier than Sugawara did, early enough to be caught so a forced bond can be prevented. He wasn’t so lucky. 

“Koushi, I’m so sorry.” His forehead rests against the back of Sugawara’s head, nose buried in his hair. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll love you, and I’ll love our baby.”

One of Kuroo’s hands rest on top of Sugawara’s, linking their fingers together. The gesture has his eyes welling up with tears, and they drip down his face into the water. 

“I c-can’t be a mom, I  _ can’t. _ ” He sounds as miserable as he feels, shoulders shaking. 

Kuroo moves his lips over the mark on his shoulder and he can’t help himself, head lolling to the side to let him. He doesn’t bite like he’s expecting though, instead just placing kisses around the scarred area, squeezing their hands. 

“It’s going to be okay, I’ll take care of you. You’ll be a great mom.” He murmurs. 

Sugawara sinks lower into the water, wishing he could disappear into it forever. 

\---

When he tells his mom that he thinks that he’s pregnant, she has a hard time concealing how excited she is. As much as she loves her son, seeing him mated to such a strong alpha from a good family is something that she's far more pleased about than he is. And hearing that they’re going to have a child is icing on the cake. It doesn’t matter that he’ll have to give up school, give up volleyball and college and a good career. He can turn into what everyone says an omega should, a good mom and a good mate. 

They set up a doctor's appointment to see how far along he is, and his mother sets up a big dinner to celebrate. Sugawara barely eats. 

\---

Kuroo stays by his side the entire appointment, watching him carefully as they take a urine sample, then draw blood. Both are whisked away while he waits in a small, sterile room, covered only by a paper gown. He swallows down the bile rising in his throat at all the stares, Kuroo’s hand in his the closest thing he has to comfort, anchoring him. 

When the doctor finally comes to the room with the results of the test, he can barely hear him past his own thoughts. He finally manages to focus, catching the end of what he's saying. 

“… alarm, probably due to the stress of the first heat. It’s not very common, but it does happen.” He looks to Sugawara, “Do you have any questions?”

Kuroo answers for him, his voice sharper than Sugawara expects, “No. That’s all.”

He nods, leaving Sugawara to change back into his clothes so that they can check out. He looks over at Kuroo, confused by the disappointed, hurt look in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, what did he say?”

Kuroo takes a deep breath, fists clenching. “You’re not pregnant. False alarm, you didn’t go into heat again because of how stressed you were.” 

Sugawara has to take a moment to process what that means. He’s. Not pregnant. Not going to have a baby. 

Relief floods him, and he laughs a little, tears stinging his eyes. Kuroo looks up at him, brow creased in confusion. 

“You’re happy?” He looks sadder than before, his entire body seeming to droop with how he feels. “Of course you are, you never even wanted this, I forced you, I took advantage of your heat, I’m-”

Sugawara can’t handle it. Whether it's the bond or his own brain, he can’t handle seeing his mate like this. It doesn’t matter what he wanted, doesn’t matter that it happened because of his heat, he can’t stand the thought of how miserable he’s making Kuroo feel, how heartbroken he is. He has to fix it. 

So he doesn’t let him finish, rushes forward in his stupid hospital gown and cuts him off with a kiss, fingers grabbing at his face. He kisses him hard until Kuroo kisses him back, until his fire is back and he’s shoving Sugawara back against the wall, growling against his lips and breathing him in like he’s the only thing he needs to breathe. 

They finally part when Sugawara needs actual air, panting under him. He flushes dark red, hiding his face against Kuroo’s shoulder when he speaks again. 

“I’m  _ yours _ .” He says firmly, like he's trying to make himself believe it too. “We don’t need a baby. We just- we just need each other.  _ I _ need you.” 

Kuroo seems to brighten up a little with those words. He nods, hands finding Sugawara's hips and then sliding around to grab his ass, roughly pulling him closer. 

“You’re mine.  _ Mine. _ ” He growls. 

Sugawara inhales sharply, glad that Kuroo can’t see the scared expression on his face. They're still in the doctor’s office, anyone could come in, but his instincts are strong, too strong to be able to resist that alpha tone. 

“Y-yes, I’m yours.” He stammers, “Let’s go home, we can- we can go back to my house. I’ll make us tea, a-and lunch.”

Kuroo seems to be happy with that, releasing him with a kiss to his forehead. He watches Sugawara scrambling for his clothes, waits until he’s dressed and ready to go to take his hand, bringing it up to his lips. 

“I love you, Koushi.” He says, smiling fondly down at him. 

Sugawara forces himself the smile back, the mark on his shoulder burning with every word he chokes out. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love!


End file.
